Perdidísimo
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Pobre, pobre Zoro, eso pasa cuando liberas dos palabras importantes para cualquier chica.(Intento de humor)


**N/A** —Ahhh... bueno, espero les guste. Quiero comentarles que es la primera vez que hago esta clase de historia.

Advertencias: _AU, Ooc, entre otros_.

Disclaimer: **One piece** no me pertenece. La historia sí, y la hago sin fines de ofender a nadie ni de lucrar (?).

* * *

 **Perdidísimo**

* * *

—¡Luego nos vemos Zoro!

Aquel grito hizo sonrojar al joven adolescente de cabellos verdes, quien iba saliendo de aquel Dojo de Kendo luego de haber terminado su horario de practica.

Sus tres katas estaban en sus "estuches" amarradas a su espalda, y su caminata era tranquila y algo sosa para lo que demostraba en sus practicas de kendo cuando iba y venía con sus tres espadas, ganando cada batalla, cada practica, e incluso cuando se enfrentaba a su rival en el arte, Kuina. La cual, a pesar de ser mayor que él, era una digna espadachín.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se fijo en el extraño camino en el que había terminado. No lo quiso admitir, quizá pues porque era alguien cuyo orgullo jamás seria mancillado por dos malditas palabras, pero estaba más que perdido. De ello se daba cuenta al voltear disimuladamente de aquí para allá, sin reconocer mucho aquella calle que recorría con sus pies y mirada.

Más que perdido, estaba desorientado. Aunque, en sí, para sus lamentos de cada día, esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba, a decir verdad pocas veces podía llegar sin problemas a su casa, las otras pues, terminaban como ahora. Lo gracioso de todo esto era que, él, no sabía ni cómo era posible que se hubiera perdido si su casa quedaba a pocas cuadras del Dojo de kendo. Pero claro, en su mente siempre se decía que habían muchas vueltas que dar, muchos barrios a su alrededor, y se justificaba con que, cada vez que salía de sus practicas, estaba tan "cansado" que se "olvidaba" completamente de dónde estaba. Eso paso en su décima vez de perdido.

Roronoa Zoro, adolescente de quince años, suspiro derrotado. ¿Cuántas veces le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces iba a justificar en su _propia mente_ el por qué de que se haya perdido? ¡Mierda del mundo que le saco su brújula interna para su estúpida orientación!

Pero, lo peor de esta vez es que no había una sola persona a la cual pedir direcciones, o incluso un teléfono para llamar a algún _conocido_ y que lo guiara de vuelta a su casa.

Maldito el día en que se crearon tantas calles. Maldito el día en que se perdió por primera vez.

Empezó a murmurar insultos por lo bajo mientras caminaba, muchos dirigidos a cosas como las calles, las vueltas, las cuadras —que también resultaban referirse a las calles—, a las brújulas, y por último a los marimos, cosa que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le pasaba. Pero bueno, quién lo culpa.

Fue en una de sus tantas vueltas, donde una persona le hablo.

—¿Estas perdido, espadachín-san? —su voz suave no pudo evitar aquel pequeño sobresalto en el pobre Zoro.

Cuando salio de su mundo —pues claro, su cabeza parecía un planeta medio aplastado por dos manos, hasta el punto que dejo dos partes planas en la pobre esfera, o más bien cabeza, la cual por cierto tenía su gran atractivo sin contar su extraña cabellera verde que parecía más teñida que otra cosa, pero, amigas y amigos míos, para que lo sepan, eso no fue ninguna selección de moda gay o algo por el estilo, si ven sus cejas y ciertas-partes-de-su-cuerpo-que-ahora-no-mencionare verán que es más natural que las golosines y los helados que comen y que venden en los supermercados. Créanme que a mí también me gustaría comerme uno de ellos en estos momentos, pero tengo que seguir con mi narración extra romántica— se giro a la persona de la casa de al lado por la que en estos momentos estaba pasando. Allí, la persona que le había descubierto —lo que ya era muy notable para todos a decir verdad— se encontraba con una regadera, posiblemente regando aquellas pocas plantas que había en el pequeño patio enrejado de su casa. Por lo que veía ella tenía su cabello negro azulado largo y sus ojos claros y piel morena, extrañamente se quedo unos segundos contemplándola, olvidándose de lo que iba a hacer, lo que iba a pedirle. ¡Pues ya había encontrado su salvación en aquel desierto barrio!

Pero cuando se acerco, lo único que le salio de su boca fue un claro:

—¿Espadachín-san? —la miro como si fuera una extraña que ponía motes a cada persona que pasara por su lado, ¿sería psítica? ¿Cómo sabía su, de cierta forma, afición? ¿Acaso podría tratarse de una acosadora anónima que estaba esperando el momento para encontrarlo perdido y así poder hablar con él sin que supiera de sus aficiones? La miro nuevamente dudoso, incluso con algo de miedo —el cual, pues, lo oculto su orgullo, y sí amigos, eso está claro que es posible si lo hace él—.

—Tus espadas —respondió señalando su espalda con la regadera como si nada. Cuando Zoro se dio cuenta de ello, casi suspira aliviado, al menos podía descartar dos de las primeras tres preguntas, pero no estaba a salvo si la última era cierta. Quién sabe lo que le haría si fuera una acosadora— ¿Y bien? ¿Estas perdido? —volvió a preguntas, su voz calmada.

Zoro tosió disimuladamente.

—Para nada —y trato de volver a su "caminata de regreso a casa", cuando la mujer-extraña-posible-acosadora volvió a hablar.

—¿Entonces debo de suponer que se dirige hacía el _jardín de niños_ con esas fachas, espadachín-san? —pregunto nuevamente.

 _Esa mujer lo sabe_ , pensó en esos instantes Zoro, casi al borde del colapso mental por sus paranoias. Pero, como el orgulloso adolescente Roronoa demuestra casi a diario a donde quiera que vaya, este se dio la vuelta, y fue por el camino contrario, ante la atenta mirada sonriente de la mujer —y no me refiero a que su mirada sea sonriente, sino que está sonriendo ¿me entienden?—.

La dejo atrás, regando sus flores de colores —y no, no estoy drogada— al igual que sus últimas esperanzas de por lo menos saber dónde se encontraba, para "saber" por dónde dirigirse a su casa. También con el último pensamiento de que esperaba no encontrarse con la mujer nunca más en su orgullosa —y llena de katanas— vida.

Una hora después pudo encontrar el Dojo de kendo, y a la otra hora su casa.

Pero, como yo soy la narradora y una buena persona, les voy diciendo que aquellas esperanzas de no encontrarse "nunca jamas" con esa mujer extraña, no fueron posibles ser cumplidas ya que al día siguiente, otra vez se perdió luego de salir del dojo, y otra vez acabo en el mismo lugar donde ayer estaba la mujer regando, y hoy se encontraba tomando té en una pequeña mecita en su pequeño patio.

La extraña mujer le tendió una taza al verlo, como si se esperara su retorno —la vida es difícil para el pobre de Zoro—.

—¿Quiere? —suspirando, el pobre de cabellos verdes cuyo sentido de orientación es peor que el de una brújula rota, no pudo evitar tomar aquella taza de té y beberla de un sólo trago. Bien de los tipos que salen en los películas en un bar y piden whisky y se les entrega en un baso pequeño que es tomado de un sólo trago. Pues, amigos, un futuro alcohólico está en el futuro de Zoro sólo por aquella simple taza de té.

Ese día por lo menos llego diez minutos antes de las casi tres horas que tardo ayer —contando el tiempo en el que se perdió— en llegar a su casa.

Los días pasaron, y Zoro —¿cómo no?— terminaba siempre —y extrañamente— perdiéndose y encontrando a la extraña mujer que por lo que sabía se llamaba Nico Robín, la cual tenia un complejo de poner motes a varias personas —pues él la había contemplado recibir al cartero con un "¿qué nos trae hoy Cartero-san?" por lo que decidió no decir su nombre, ¿pues para qué serviría si la mujer de más de cinco años mayor que él de seguro le seguiría llamando de la misma manera? La cruda verdad es que Zoro pensó en ello durante tres días para llegar a esa solución. ¡¿Y quién piensa tres días en ello?! Por dios...

En uno de esos tantos días, —que convertiría en meses si exagerara más las cosas— la mujer le contaba de dónde provenía cada flor de su jardín —las flores de colores, que son simplemente eso, flores de colores— y su historia, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo con su suave voz que a veces Zoro juraría que hablaba así por un plan maléfico sobre dormirlo, secuestrarlo y tenerlo en su sótano, y hacerle "cosas malas" —sí, y yo soy Barnie y tengo el reloj verde de Ben 10 ¡JA!—, pues Nico Robín, incluso si él ya sabía su nombre, seguía siendo aquella posible acosadora que por ahora le daba galletas y té, como una abuelita a sus nietos, además de hablarle de sus plantas. Así que andaba con cautela —¿Cuál es la cautela de perderse todos los días, llegar a la casa de "la acosadora" sin darse cuenta, e incluso tomar té con galletas como si fueran dos ancianos en plena fase final de sus vidas?—.

Pero en fin, pasemos a la parte exagerada de a historia, aquella donde él se le confiesa a Robín de una forma exagerada.

—¡Soy Gay! —aquel grito desgarrador fue lo primer que escucho Zoro en el día, además de las historias extrañas de Robín. Pero no, para los que pensaban que esa era la posible declaración, pasemos a la casa de al lado, donde una viejita tomaba su té —sí, exacto— de todo los días junto a su nieto de cabellos negros, grandes ojos negros, y una cicatriz en la mejilla que se hizo en un momento extraño de su infancia, pero ¿a quién diablos le importa esa cicatriz? Prosigamos.

Pues tomaban té tranquilamente los dos juntos, hasta que la abuela prácticamente estrello el baso contra la pobre mesita de vidrio.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?! —la pobre había contemplado el extraño comportamiento de su nieto, quien estaba _tranquilamente_ sentado tomando _tranquilamente_ té _,_ sin _tocar_ _nada_ de la mesa. ¡Eso ya era demasiado!

—Abuelita —los ojos del chico sin nombre, pero que creo y ustedes conocen bien, se tornaron acuosos— ¡Soy Gay! —grito a los cuatro vientos, aunque en esa casa sin calefacción lo único que había era olor a viejo.

La abuela se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa, como si lo que acababa de escuchar no fuera nada comparado con lo que acababa de hacer con su taza de té.

—¿Por qué dices eso querido? —al menos se comportaba como lo que era.

—¡Es que quiero mucho a Ace! —volvió a gritar, gritos que claramente eran escuchados no sólo por los chusmas disimulados que eran Zoro y Robín, sino por los pájaros y bichos que pasaban cerca. Muy cerca.

—Pero querido, eres su hermano. Por supuesto que lo vas a querer —la vieja se fue acercando a su nieto inocentemente.

—¡Pero...! —casi iba a gritar si no fuera porque su abuela le encajo un derechaso en su cabeza y lo dejo medio muerto en la mesa.

—Nada de peros.

Sin embargo, como esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que estaba narrando, prosigamos con los chusmas que eran y son Zoro y Robín.

La pobre de Robín estaba tomando disimuladamente sorbitos de su té con su oreja atenta a nuevos gritos. Mientras que Zoro estaba con la mandíbula media abierta, mirando para nada disimulado, hacía la casa de al lado. Si no fuera por el último grito que escucho, juraría haber oído un golpe —lo extraño es que sí oyera eso, y no el demás dialogo de la abuela—. Por supuesto que aquella declaración suprema de aquel extraño chico que ni conocía, y ni le interesaba conocer, lo había dejado preguntándose si él mismo era Gay y le gustaban los chicos, o si simplemente era alguien normal al que le gustaban las chicas y punto, o coma. ¿Qué iba después de terminar un enunciado?

Bah, a quién le importa. Pero sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos sobre su sexualidad le hicieron dudar un poco. Después de todo a él no recordaba haberle gustado ninguna chica, ni haber convivido con muchas además de con su rival. Pero Kuina era eso: su rival. Nada más, ni dios podría quitar este hecho y hacerle pensar de otra manera sobre ella.

Por otro lado tenía a la exuberante mujer frente a él que todavía seguía dando "sorbitos" a su taza, al igual que sus sentidos atentos en futuros gritos provenientes de su espalda. Pero no, para sus lamentos, no había pasado nada más. Y le daba pena, pues ese barrio era algo, demasiado, tranquilo, tanto que a veces se aburría de no escuchar algún chisme o algo.

En cuanto a Zoro, la contemplo de arriba a bajo, sin que se diera cuenta, quizá porque estaba demasiado distraída. Él pensó que le agradaba su presencia, sin contar las historias sobre cualquier cosa que se le pasara por cabeza a la mujer, parecía ser buena compañía y buena persona —lo es, idiota— además de tener mucho de lo cual una mujer a veces carecía.

Quizá por eso pensó en voz alta.

—Me gustas —lo dijo entre alto y bajo, pero lo suficiente para que entre sorbitos la pobre Nico Robín escupiera el liquido la taza completa —lo extraño es cómo lo logro— frente a ella, dando de lleno contra el desconcertado Zoro.

Y así mis queridos amigos, termina la historia.

* * *

 **::::Fin::::**

* * *

 **::::Omake::::**

* * *

La pregunta que Nico Robín se hizo al empezar a salir con un adolescente de quince años —ella tenía veinticinco— fue un simple "¿Me llevara mis compras?" la segunda fue "¿Pagara la primera cita?", la tercera pues, ya se la imaginaran.

Pero el pobre de Zoro, el de las tres katanas, el que practica kendo, el que recién a entrado en primer año de secundaria alta, sabía que esas preguntas eran afirmaciones de la misma Robín de que debía hacer todo eso.

Pobre, pobre Zoro, eso pasa cuando liberas dos palabras importantes para cualquier chica.

A menos sabíamos algo: que no eras gay.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 _Para los fans de ZoRo, la verdad es que si alguno le ofendió lo que escribí no duden en decirlo. Según los comentarios veré si lo borro o no, pero igual les quiero decir que hice la historia sin fines de ofender a nadie que le guste la pareja. Sólo quería ver lo que soy capaz de escribir que de algo de gracia —la cual me falta. Sin embargo, si no le ofendió a nadie, espero les haya gustado._

 _ **Hasta la próxima**_


End file.
